Rose thorns
by Shiro Amethyst
Summary: Light tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun dan tidak mau. Namun Ryuzaki yang sebenarnya detektif besar datang ke dalam hidupnya. Dan apakah L akan mendapatkan kepercayaan Light? Atau dia bermaksud menghancurkannya dengan memberikan rasa persahabatan yang palsu?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba &Takeshi Obata

A/N : Sangat OOC dan dianjurkan pergi jika tidak suka. Sungguh ini mengiritasi loh. Tidak tanggung typo apalagi gaje.

.

* * *

.

####

Perempuan dan laki-laki menganggap Light sempurna.

Bahkan beberapa orang berani memuja dan menyamakan Light sama seperti seorang malaikat atau dewa kesempurnaan.

Beberapa dari mereka terkadang iri dan benci melihat kesempurnaannya. Namun Kebanyakan dari mereka terlalu lemah untuk membenci dan akhirnya hanya jatuh bebas dalam pesonanya.

Yagami Light, seorang pemuda cantik dan diinginkan oleh siapa saja.

Rambut cokelat madunya yang lembut membingkai wajah cantiknya. Kemudian seseorang selalu berhasil tertarik ke arah bibir lezat yang berwarna merah Cerry. Bahkan cara bibir Light bergerak setiap kali membentuk kata, sangat terlihat sensual. Setiap kali Light berbicara, lidah _pink _terkadang terlihat diantara gigi putih mutiaranya.

Melihat itu sudah sanggup membuat seseorang gila dan ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bersalah untuk mulut Light. Tindakan berdosa karena ingin merasakan dan melihat kembali lidah _pink_ diantara bibir Cerry sensual.

Bulu mata yang panjang dan tebal membingkai mata cokelat kemerahan. Di mana mata berkilau itu selalu mempesona dan menjerat seseorang dalam gairah gelap. Terkadang seseorang sulit dan enggan melepaskan pandangan dari mata hazelnya.

Dan terkadang mata cokelat kemerahan itu begitu terlihat murni dan tidak berdosa. Membuat seseorang ingin memberikan dan melakukan apa saja agar menjaga kemurnia dan keindahan dari iris cokelat kemerahan.

Tubuhnya juga tidak kalah untuk memancarkan keindahan. Kulitnya begitu halus dan Light memiliki tubuh lentur dengan pinggul yang membentuk sexy setiap kali pindah bergerak. Pinggang ramping dengan punggung yang melenggkung sempurna seperti seorang gadis. Kaki indah dan jenjang yang cukup menggoda untuk disentuh, terutama bagian di atas pangkal paha belakangnya. Di mana kedua pipi pantat yang padat dan terlihat bulat menggoda untuk diremas atau dicengkram kuat.

Sungguh semua yang ada pada Light sangat mengundang semua orang untuk mendekatinya.

Mendekati untuk meraih dan mendapatkan Light dalam pelukan erat mereka.

Hanya saja Light tidak begitu bodoh untuk membiarkan siapa saja mendapatkan dekat. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memasuki hati Light. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat dia percaya. Mereka semua begitu munafik dan kejam, karena mereka hanya menginginkan Light karena kesempurnaan dan keindahannya.

Karena itu Light tidak pernah mempercayai orang lain, bahkan keluargannya sendiri. Darah yang sama yang mengalir disetiap detak jantungnya.

Persahabatan dan cinta tidak ada pada dunia Light.

Persahabatan dan cinta adalah sampah.

...

* * *

.

.

Wajah Light netral, namun di dalam hati Light mengomel kesal.

Ia berjalan perlahan dan akan memasuki kereta yang kini dipenuhi dengan pekerja dan pelajar yang berdesak-desakkan.

Light kini hanya memiliki ruang terbatas yang berada tepat di pintu kereta yang akan tertutup.

Dan Light sangat merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hei!" Light berteriak kaget ketika terdorong kasar. Light terdorong maju di mana beberapa wanita dan pria memprotes marah karenanya.

"Maaf." Suara barinton yang malas berkata di belakang Light.

Light memutar tubuhnya.

Awalnya Light melihat T-shirt putih dan perlahan kepalanya bergeser ke atas untuk melihat wajah pria yang baru saja kasar mendorongnya.

Mata Light melebar ketika melihat wajah di depannya.

Dia, pria ini menyeramkan. Rambut hitamnya begitu liar dan tampak seperti pemberontak. Kulitnya begitu pucat seperti vampire dan terdapat kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Dia seperti pecandu sakit dan insomnia berat.

Paling menakutkan dari itu semua adalah matanya. Mata onyx begitu terlihat kosong, tanpa emosi. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu tenang dan dingin.

Penampilan pria ini sungguh menyeramkan. Namun Light tidak bisa menyangkal jika pria ini memang tampan. Pria ini tinggi dan memiliki bahu yang lebar dan dagu yang tajam membentuk sempurna wajah tampannya. Pria ini memancarkan aura yang terlihat kuat, liar, misterius dan mempesona di saat yang sama.

'_Dan pria ini sialan berotot!'_ Light berseru marah di dalam pikirannya.

Light bisa merasakan otot di dada pria ini.

Ketika kereta mulai berjalan orang-orang yang berada di belakang Light medorongnya ke depan. Sehingga dada Light bertabrakan ke dalam dada pria berambut hitam.

Pria berambut hitam terdorong di pintu kereta dan Light menempel erat di dadanya.

Light bisa merasakan betapa kuat dan kencang otot dada pria ini.

Light bisa merasakan tubuh hangat dan detak jantung stabil dari pria berambut hitam.

Light menelan ludahnya, gugup. Dan Light tidak bisa menghentikan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak liar karena kedekatan dengan pria ini.

"Ryuzaki." Ucap pria berambut hitam.

"E-eh?" Light bingung dan tergagap.

"Namaku, Ryuzaki." Ucap Ryuzaki dengan nada bosan.

"Ohh.." Light mengangguk dan dengan sedikit merasa canggung Light tersenyum kecil.

Ketika kereta sudah stabil. Light mencoba mendorong orang yang di belakangnya. Agar menciptakan sedikit ruang privasi antara pria yang memiliki nama Ryuuzaki ini.

Dan meskipun tidak banyak. Akhirnya Light bisa membuat jarak antara dadanya dengan dada Ryuuzaki.

Light sedikit benapas lega. Namun, canggung lagi ketika melihat Ryuzaki masih menatapnya intens dengan mata onyx tanpa emosinya.

"Light." Dengan terpaksa Light menyebutkan namanya. Karena, Ryuzaki memperkenalkan namanya pertama dan tidak sopan jika ia tidak membalasnya.

Selain itu, rasanya Light bisa mengerti dari tatapan kosong yang diberikan Ryuzaki, meskipun lebih tepanya menebak. Orang ini diam-diam meminta nama Light, pastinya.

Meskipun Light keberatan dan sangat tidak rela.

Lagipula dari awal Light tidak meminta nama pria berambut hitam.

Bisa dilihat kalau Ryuzaki ini pasti orang yang sangat egois dan pemaksa. Dan Light membeci orang-orang yang seperti Ryuuzaki.

"Light Yagami, benar." Ryuzaki menyatakan.

Light mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Light curiga.

Tapi Ryuzaki hanya memberikan seringai malas dan tidak berniat menjawab kembali.

Light menjadi kesal dibuatnya dan tanpa sadar cemberut.

Sepanjang jalan Light dan Ryuzaki saling mengabaikan.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Death Note bukan miliku

* * *

**DING**

Pintu kereta terbuka dan secepat itu datang semua orang bergegas keluar.

Ryuzaki berpaling dan berjalan dengan kedua tangan dimasukan di saku, melewati pintu dengan postur yang membungkuk.

Light hampir tenganga tanpa sadar ketika melihat cara berjalan mengerikan itu. Tapi cepat pulih dari keterkejutan dan dari keinginan sadar untuk menghindari terluka didorong bahkan diinjak oleh orang-orang di belakangnya.

Cepat dan dengan wajah tenang, Light langsung bergegas melewati pintu.

Terus berjalan lurus tapi dengan kepala yang menghadap ke kanan, melihat punggung Ryuzaki yang terus berjalan menjauh darinya.

Entah mengapa Light merasa penasaran.

Tapi mungkin semua itu karena tampilan yang sangat eksentrik dan aneh dari pria yang Light yakin telah berani memberikannya nama palsu, 'Ryuzaki'.

Secara total Ryuzaki ini mencurigakan.

Setelah semua sesuatu hal tidak selau bisa dinilai dari tampilan luarnya. Light hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dari rasa penasarannya.

Light berharap Tidak mungkin bertemu lagi dengan Ryuzaki. Siapa tahu laki-laki yang lebih tua ini adalah psikopat atau lebih gila adalah seorang pemerkosa?

Sekali lagi Light tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Ryuzaki memang tampan meskipun dengan tampilan liar acak-acakannya. Dan lagi Ryuzaki memang tampak setingkat dengannya, IQ di atas rata-rata bahkan mungkin menyamainnya. Sorot mata onyx itu yang selalu memperhitungkan dan memancarkan kecerdasan diam. Tanpa emosi, sulit diprediksi dan memiliki potensi mematikan tersembunyi.

Semua itu tersembunyi sempurna di balik topeng ketidaksempurnaan dan ketidakpeduliaan. Dan Light cukup peka dan teliti untuk menyadari hal sekecil apapun bahkan nalurinya mengatakan sesuatu hal yang salah.

"Light-o, apa yang kau lihat?"

Suara jelek yang berat serak membuat Light berpaling.

Light mengangkat alis ke arah tampilan Shinigami tinggi dengan seringai besar konyol. Kemudian Light menunduk, acuh dan tenang masih berjalan, sedangkan Ryuk mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Diam." Ucap Light pelan dan menyembunyikan wajah kesal.

"Khu Khu Khu, tampaknya pria panda tadi berhasil menarik perhatian Light-o. Rasanya sekualitas dari Light-o memang harus dipertanyakan ya... khu khu khu." Ejek Ryuk.

Light mendengus. "Bodoh, Ryuk."

"Aku tidak pedui jika Light-o memang Homo, asalakan dia selalu menapilkan sesuatu yang menarik bagi shinigami bodoh ini." Balas Ryuk yang memutar kepalanya 180 derajat.

"Berengsek Ryuk, aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'Homo' keluar dari mulut busuk abadi shinigami yang belum tentu memiliki organ sensitif." Light merasa jijik dan melangkah cepat dengan alis mengernyit. "shinigami idiot, terkutuklah semua apel di dunia." Gerutu Light akhirnya.

Ryuk mulai air liur dan merengek lapar ketika mendengar apel tercintanya.

.

.

.


End file.
